Light And Shadows
by Ammarine
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Steph is being followed, but by whom? And what do they want? Darkish fic with comic relief and smutness.
1. Chapter 1

**Light and Shadows: A Plum Fic**

**By Ammarine **

_Prologue_

He watched her exit the blue monstrosity and buy lunch form the deli before heading next door to the bond office. She left the deli balancing a brown paper bag and a bakery bag in one hand and a cardboard tray with 4 cups in the other. It had become a little routine over the past few days, visiting one and then the other.

He had spent the past 4 days following the bitch around Trenton while she, oblivious, went about her life. It incensed him. She had no respect for the dead, just ignored and forgot about them as she moved on. How he wanted to tell her, no, show her that her victim had not been forgotten. He had studied his brother's ways under his master's tutelage, before she killed him too. Did she not realise that was their way of life? Obviously not, with her pandering after two different men. She got off easy; both of the men would kill or be killed for her. Very few had that luxury.

Looking back at the storefront of the office, he inhaled deeply and recited the Mantra he used to hear his brother chant. _Respect, Respect_. He knew she would be in there for a while, gossiping like the bitch she was, so he reclined in his seat and looked over at the photo lying on the passenger seat.

"Soon, my brother. You will be avenged soon."

_

* * *

Chapter 1 _

It had been like this for 4 days now. Whenever I'd leave my apartment, my neck got all tingly, meaning I was being followed. I didn't know who it was, though I figured it was one of Ranger's Merry Men. It couldn't be Ranger himself, he'd left 7 months ago on a job, and I hadn't heard anything at all about him since. I only know he's still alive. Well, I suppose so. I figure, if he's dead, the Merry Men would at least tell me, right?

Anyway, back to my tailer. For some reason, it started 4 days ago and I haven't the slightest idea why. I mean, I'm on leave from working at Vinnie's (despite the fact that I somehow wind up having lunch there with the girls everyday), spend most of my time sleeping, shopping or eating and the only work I do is the occasional distraction gig for the Merry Men.

Well, there are a couple of other things. Since the Slayer fiasco some 8 months back, I started up going to the gym or running most mornings. I figure I'm too busy (read: lazy) to do both each morning. Then, after lunch, I visit Sunny's and shoot the crap out of a paper person. Until 6 weeks ago. Now I get to shoot the crap out of a paper person and hope the Merry Men don't comment on my 'wonderful' sharpshooter skills. Tank offered me the use of Rangeman's gym, since I am apparently still an employee, but I don't want to scare them. I don't look pretty after a workout. I have sweat pouring out every pore, and combined with my makeup running and my untameable hair, I'm a walking Halloween costume. Seriously.

In other words, I haven't done much recently other than distracting and trying to improve my skills. There isn't even a sex life for me anymore. Joe and I finally faced reality a week after the Slayers and Ranger left not long after. Who needs men when I have my trusty shower massager? Though I certainly wouldn't say no to some rippling muscles covered by mocha latte coloured skin… oh bugger, now I'm drooling and the girls are looking at me confusedly.

"Sorry," I muttered, pulling off the lid to my honey mustard chicken salad, "had a bit of a flash."

"I know what you mean, girl, those flashers can be nasty." I almost choked on a piece of tomato. Somehow, I don't think Lula and I were on the same wavelength. I moved on.

"Hey Lou, you manage to get Lenny to stay home this weekend?" I asked my best friend as she took another donut.

"No, but he said my mother-in-law wants them to visit. I was thinking they could take a weekend trip to see her." MaryLou's mother-in-law only lives 3 streets away, but I had a sneaking feeling that Lou often wished the distance was closer to 3 states.

"What you planning, white girl?" Lula asked. I explained

"It's my birthday on Friday and I don't want to spend it in my apartment alone. You girls up for a night on the town?" I was answered with exclamations of "Sure" and "You betcha" and "What will I wear?" I hadn't thought about that. Guess Lula's not the only one who has nothing to wear.

It wasn't long before MaryLou had to leave for Car Pool duty. I said my goodbyes then too so I could make my way to Rangeman. The drive was great, I only had 2 red lights, but I still felt weirded outlike someone was on my tail. Only problem was, I couldn't spot them and as I turned onto Haywood, the feeling disappeared. They had gone. I hoped it was a Merry Man, otherwise I was in trouble.

A large crowd was in the range waiting for me when I arrived. Well, more of a small crowd of big bodies. Most of the faces I knew, but there were a couple that were new and they didn't look like they were going to be welcoming.

"Bomber, about time you hauled ass!" I didn't even have to turn my head to know the voice.

"Well, I have more important things to spend time playing Doctor, Bobby," I goaded him.

"Break it up you two," Tank started before giving me his special handshake. He spent 2 hours with me one afternoon teaching me a handshake so I didn't feel as 'uncool'. All the other guys wanted to learn it, but it was for nobody else, just Tank and me. He became my surrogate big brother once Ranger left and I haven't regretted the change in our relationship one bit.

"What you plan on working with today, Bom?" Lester growled behind me before scooping me into a bear hug.

"Dunno, Les. How about the lucky door prize?" I squeaked out, trapped by his massive arms.

I felt rather than heard him chuckle. "Alright, come with me, then." He freed me from him and I finger waved to Tank, Bobby and the boys before following after Lester.

He led me out of the gun range and along a corridor I'd never been in before. Wondering where he was taking me, I asked him.

"Don't worry, sweet thing, your virtue's safe with me." It took a moment for me to understand what he was saying, and when I did I poked out my tongue at his back. Using his Merry ESP, he simply laughed, but stopped when my tongue was stuck out at him.

"Are you really sure you want to tease me like that, girl?" he growled, turning to face me. I swallowed thickly. I had always joked around with the boys and their sexual innuendoes, but this time, Les looked completely serious. I began chewing nervously on my lip. Lester's eyes were fixated, darkening quickly.

"Why are you scared? You know I'd never hurt you." He held out a huge hand and didn't step closer until I had taken hold. Before he spoke again his eyes flickered to a point over my shoulder, but softened when they locked with mine. Damn security cameras. "You're like a breath of fresh air, sweet thing. It's something I just can't get enough of. You keep me, and the rest of the boys, sane in a world of chaos. But come on, we don't want to give the boys a free show."

Pulling me behind him, Lester made his way along the rest of the corridor, down a flight of stairs and another corridor until I was facing a heavy looking door.

By the time my practice with Lester was finished, my arms were aching and my head spinning. I had spent the past 2 hours becoming intimately acquainted with a bolt action rifle. Sniper practice. I doubt I'll ever need to use it, but as Les said, "You never know what skills you need in life, so it's best to learn as many as possible." I suppose that includes snipering…

Before I left Rangeman late that afternoon, I pulled Tank, Bobby and Lester to the side.

"Ummm, guys? Well, it's my birthday on Friday and the girls and I were going to go out for the night. Do you boys want to come? You're my closest friends, andI'd love it if you can make it." I grinned at the smiles that lit up their faces.

"Sure Sweet Cheeks, count us in," Tank replied with a wink. I squeed and gave each of them a hug. I would have done a group hug, but it was hard enough me getting my arms around one muscled body, let alone three.

"If Hal, Snake or Cal are free, they are welcome to come too. Gotta dash, see you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I was heading to the elevator door.

"Nice view there, Bomber," Bobby called out to my back. I just flipped him the bird over my shoulder and heard three deeps chuckles in response.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Please let me know what you think of it, whether I should continue or not, you know, that sort of thing. Unless I can get another chapter done tonight, there won't be any updates for any of my stories for at least a week: I've got a uni field excursion starting tomorrow. This is just something I'll be working on when my muse refuses to work on Behind the Facade, so I can't guarantee regular updates.

Also, just to let you know, this is going to get dark, but there will be some comic relief and I'm almost positive there'll be some smutness. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I sorta forgot to put one on for chapter 1, but none of these characters are mine (well, except for the bad guy, and I'm not entirely sure that I want to have him…) I have the receipt and I promise that they won't get too dirty… ;-) Hugs!_

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I dragged myself into my Big Blue, and drove out onto Haywood. Then I remembered my earlier conversation with the girls.

"Shit," I muttered smacking the steering wheel, "I've got nothing to wear."

Instead of turning towards home, I drove until I reached the Mall. Usually, I love shopping, but when I have a deadline of 2 days, shopping with me is not a pretty sight.

Through some miracle, I managed to find a spot close to an entrance, and as soon as the key was out of the ignition, I was dashing inside to find the perfect outfit. I immediately headed for the 'sale' rack. Since I have been doing distraction gigs for Ranger or the Merry Men, I've found that the best place to get my outfits is from the sale rack. This evening, though, I had no such luck.

I wandered about the store until I found one of my more recent friends, Pat. She was the Women's Department Manager, and over time, we had become fast friends. She would put aside clothes I might like and we had even gone out for lunch on occasion.

I saw her mahogany hair peeking up a couple of racks away and pushed my way through people to reach her.

"Anything good out, Pat?" I asked her, grinning.

She looked over at me and flashed me a grin before shaking her head. "Afraid not, Honey. Not much at all, this week. You might actually have to pay full price. What you looking for?"

"I'm going out Friday night with friends and I want a bomb of an outfit to wear." I explained.

Pat's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a few moments, before replying, "Don't know, Steph. I've been away most of the week; Laurellen has been in charge of recent deliveries. I'm so sorry I can't help you with that, but once you've found something give me a call on this number and I'll have something for you. Okay?"

I nodded and she wrote out her number on the back of my hand. "Now don't you forget to give me a call, d'you hear?"

I laughed, "Of course I won't, Pat. As if I ever could. See you soon." And with that, I made my way through the maze that was Macy's Women's Apparel.

70 minutes and about 15 oufits later, I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a black chiffon halter that wrapped around waist and had diamantes along my cleavage, with a black flared miniskirt. For my feet, I had managed to find a pair of orgasmic deep red 4-inch strappy heels.

I stood in front of the mirror, speechless. In the past I had dressed up countless times as Slut-Stephanie, but I'd never had much of an opportunity to dress up nicely. Now, as I posed in front of the mirror, admiring my reflection, I wished I had more middle/upper class FTA's to distract. I looked hot!

After admiring myself in the mirror for quite some time, I grudgingly changed back into my jeans and t-shirt, clutching the shoes and clothes in one hand and looking for my cell with the other. Once it was found, I called Pat.

"Pat, I've found an outfit, now what was it you had for me?" I never was much for patience.

"Where are you now, honey?" She asked me.

"I'm just out of the fitting rooms between the shoes and clothes departments."

"Right, hang on a sec, and I'll meet you there. Ta, Love." She said before we hung up.

While I was waiting, though, I had a strange thing happen. Some guy came up to me and asked me where the perfume counter was, saying he couldn't find his girlfriend. I pointed him in the right direction, but does it look like I work here? The whole time, though, I kept an eye out, and sure enough, it wasn't long before I could see Pat making her way towards me.

"Follow me," she told me. Obediently I followed her to the cashier. She rounded to counter and took the things out of my hand. As she scanned them, she laid them out to see what I had bought. "Wow, Steph, this looks great! You are so going to turn heads."

"Thanks. Hey Pat?" I asked, suddenly having an idea. "If you're free on Friday do you want to come out with me and my friends? It's just a small gathering for my birthday."

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Count me in. Do you mind if I bring along a few girlfriends? We generally meet up Friday nights, but I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Not a problem. I'll call you later about when and where." Pat rang through the sale and I headed out of the store. On my way back to my car I stopped off at Victoria's Secret. I couldn't very well wear old lingerie under a new outfit, could I? Well, that was the excuse I gave myself. I checked the receipt from Pat when I reached the car and found that she'd used her staff discount on my things. Gee, I love that woman.

* * *

I started the engine and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled again. I had been so occupied since I had left that I hadn't noticed if anyone was following me. I checked my rear view mirror, but there was only one other car behind me, and they turned the other way to me when we left the parking lot. Who was following me?

Too tired from shopping to try and spot my tail, I stopped off at Pino's on my way home for some much needed fuel; a double sausage and cheese pizza with a 6-pack of Corona.

I traipsed up the stairs to my apartment and opened my door as quietly as possible. I hoped there was no one waiting to attack me as I entered my apartment, and my luck held out. Everything was as I had left it this morning; in a complete mess. I lay down and watched the Suddenly 30 DVD Connie and Lula bought me the other day, while I scarfed down my pizza and beer.

The next thing I remember was waking up to sounds in my kitchen. Someone was there. I checked the TV. The same someone must have turned it off, I didn't remember seeing the end of the movie so I must have dozed off. I picked up an empty beer bottle and crept as quietly as possible to the kitchen. As I approached, the sounds of movement stopped. I stood still and tried to hold my breath. The next thing I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. 

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, dropping the bottle so it shattered on the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked when I had regained my breath. My heart however, was still stuck in my throat.

"I came by to check on you. When I arrived I saw that you were asleep, so I was just going to do a bit of tidying up for you," the hulking mass named Lester explained. Wow, the Merry Men can speak more that a couple words. Maybe it's a disease that only affects Ranger…

Despite the irritation of him breaking in, I smiled at him. "Thanks, Les."

"Anything for you," he said. His face turned serious, but a second later, he looked at me shyly. "Sweet Thing, can I ask you something?"

"Ummmm, I s'pose?" I answered nervously. I didn't know where this was heading and I was starting to get a bit unnerved.

"It's just that a number of the boys want to come to your birthday thing too, and I know Tank's fiancée has been dying to meet you. Could they come too?" Lester asked me, looking at his hands. "I mean, you don't have to, but I thought I'd just ask-"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Lester looked at me confusedly for a moment before a hurt look crossed his face. "Ahh, sorry Sweet Thing, forget I mentioned it." He mumbled.

"Oh, Les," I gasped in between giggles. "You were nervous about asking me that? Of course they can come. I didn't even know that Tank was engaged. That's not a problem. But you're going to have to help me out, now."

The relief on Lester's face was short-lived. "Help you out with what, Sweet?"

I giggled again. "Don't worry, Lester, it's not bad. I just need to find a decent place to have my birthday thing. More people are coming on Friday, than I was expecting."

Within an hour, Lester and I had hashed through all the details. We would go to Live Wire, a new bar across town and Les had assured me that taxis would be provided for everyone to get home safely.

"I gotta head home to bed, Sweet Thing," Lester yawned. "I've got rookie duty in the morning."

I smiled. "'Night then, Les. Sleep well," I said. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Before closing it, though, he kissed me lightly on the lips and said, "Don't worry, I will."

Somehow, through my daze, I remembered to check my deadbolt and windows before turning the lights off and falling asleep face first on the bed. For the first time in months, my dreams weren't of Ranger.

* * *

As she left Haywood, she turned towards her place, but instead of stopping she drive right past. I had an idea where the bitch was going. It wasn't long before my suspicions were confirmed. She parked and almost ran into the Mall; I had to make sure I didn't lose her. She slipped out of my sight.

A while later, I found her in the women's department of Macy's. This time I wouldn't lose sight of her. I followed her from a fair distance as she tried on clothes, eventually choosing a look that showed her as the slut she is. The sort of outfit my brother would have found really quite attractive. I do not see the appeal. Her body, though, is quite shapely. I can imagine in my mind's eye her squirming and struggling in her bonds. That appeals to me.

I watched as some guy as her a question, she pointed to one side and he went that direction. I watched her from a distance until she was driving out of the parking lot. I could tell that was when she'd picked up her tail. She was slowing down. Usually she felt me right away. To avoid suspicion, I turned the other direction to her and did a U-turn down the street.

The rest of the night was uneventful. She bought pizza and took it home with her. Later a man visited her, but from my vantage point, I couldn't see much of anything that happened. I did hear her scream though. That made me want her. Want to hear her scream as I rip away her innocence, her life, like my brother tried to do.

It won't be long now, Bitch.

* * *

I drove back to the apartments on autopilot, my mind racing over the past few hours.

I don't know why I went over to her apartment; I was just compelled to, like there was a magnetic field drawing me towards her. Before I knew it, I was sitting in my car in her parking lot, staring up at her window. The lights were on. Was she entertaining someone? Regardless, I had to go and see her, see that she was okay.

Once I reached the third floor, I picked the lock on her door and peered through a crack in the door. I couldn't hear voices; in fact, all I could hear was breathing and the dull murmur from the television. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and smiled when I saw her. There she was, lying on her couch, a beer bottle dangling precariously from one hand, and a pizza box resting on her stomach.

I placed the box on her recently acquired coffee table before turning off her TV, and took her beer with me to set on the kitchen counter. Steph has more 'awkward moments' than all the other women I know put together, so a half-full bottle probably wouldn't be safe around her. Though I'd never tell her that. I left the empty ones on the coffee table. I figured that if she woke up and knocked them over, I'd know she was alive and there wouldn't be any mess to clean up. Smart idea. Not.

For some reason, I couldn't bear to go back home so early so I washed up the pile of dirty dishes that were in her sink. I had just finished putting them away when from behind me I heard a God-awful scream. Sweet Thing was awake.

I looked around and found I was back in the car park under the apartments. Strange how you can drive somewhere and be completely absorbed in something else. When the elevator arrived, I pressed the 4th floor button, and stared mindlessly at the door. I could still hear her laughter in my head. It was so refreshing, so… addictive, almost like a drug. When I reached my door I turned the key and lay down on my bed, fully clothed. Within moments I was asleep. As I told my Sweet Thing, I would sleep well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard disclaimer thingy: I don't nor ever will own JE's characters. Snake is all Lois's purely for Kappy's benefit, but Evil Mystery Man, Crash, Sonni, Brae and Ant are all mine._

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Thursday passed in a blur of motion as I finalized the details for Friday night and tried to keep up with my training. I still had the feeling someone was following me and dumb ol' me still hadn't asked the Merry Men about it.

I managed to tell everyone about Live Wire and some of my friends asked to invite their partners to join them. A very interesting conversation I had was with one of my old college friends.

I saw Rhiana at the supermarkets a couple of weeks before and, while we were waiting in queue, had caught up on events.

"So, what are you doing with yourself now, Steph? Did you open that video store yet?"

I laughed. "No, it never happened. Instead I worked at E&E Martin, selling lingerie, 'til they laid me off. Now, I'm a fugitive apprehension agent."

Rhiana's brown eyes widened slightly before she gave a small laugh. "Oh, that's right. You're a famous bounty hunter, now. I'd forgotten totally! So," she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "what are the men like?"

I did a Burg eye roll my mother would have been proud of. Ten years and Rhiana hadn't changed in the slightest; she is still as hormonally controlled as I am. Phew!

"Well, Rhi, instead of telling you, how about I show you sometime?"

There was a split second's silence before I thought I was going to become deaf in one ear. "Would you really? That would be- You're not kidding? Oh, sweetie… YES!" She squealed into my ear as she gave me a bear hug and started jumping up and down. We traded cell numbers and I promised to call her about my offer. Friday night seemed like it would be a good time.

"Murchison speaking," the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Rhiana, it's Steph. What's hanging?"

"Hey Steph. Not much honey, just put the last of the kids down or their naps. What's up?"

"Well, you remember my offer I mad-"

"How could I not? Ooops, sorry sweetie."

I chuckled. "Are you free for some introductions tomorrow night?"

I held my phone away from my ear as I heard her 'squee!' on the other end. "Rhiana? Rhiana? Rhiana Rae!" The squeeing stopped.

"Rhiana, I'm having some birthday drinks at the Live Wire tomorrow night. Some of the other girls are going to try and come too. Should I count you in?"

"Are you nuts? Of course you should Steph! What time does it start?"

"Round 8-ish. Oh, and don't worry about driving home, taxi's have been organised for everyone." I could just imagine the look on her face after that comment. Her response confirmed it.

"Bring it on, girlfriend! I'll see you there."

"See ya, Rhiana," I said before hanging up.

* * *

Friday morning dawned while I was fast asleep. I have never been good at rising early, and as I get older, I hope to God it doesn't start to change. 

My alarm clock went off at 8:30 am, causing me to fall off the bed trying to turn the ruddy thing off. I poured myself into my exercise gear. I'd pleaded and whinged and whined at Lester and the boys until they'd agreed to move my daily workout forward. I'd based my argument around the fact that if I left it too late, I'd end up arriving at the club with scary hair. None of them wanted (or tried) to fight me on that.

So, a couple of hours later I stumbled back to my car, covered with sweat and hair all over the place. I drove home as fast as possible, stopping only to pick up some Cluck in a Bucket, with extra biscuits for Rex.

I parked by the dumpster in my parking lot and hauled ass to the elevator, my arms full with my food. Old Mrs Bestler stood just inside the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button as I stepped in, saying, "Third floor, Ladies Fashion and Beauty Parlour." Thanks, you old bag. I already know I look like shit; I don't need other people to tell me, too.

I quietly approached my door once the elevator had reached my floor. I had actually learned something! Well, I guess that's not entirely true. I didn't particularly want any bad/dead guys to be waiting for me, tonight of all nights. So I put the bags of food down and drew my gun. I unlocked the door and pushed it open quickly, flattening my self against the wall. Nothing. I peered around the door and, to my delight, my apartment was blissfully nasty-surprise free.

I picked the food bags up and hustled to the kitchen counter, dropping everything on it. I rummaged around and found a piece of biscuit for Rex, being the dutiful hamster mummy I sometimes remember to be. I scarfed down a piece (ok, ok… a couple of pieces) of chicken before I made my way to the bathroom and peeled of my sweaty layers.

I locked the bathroom door and put on a CD of classical music. I'm not really a fan of listening to classical, especially when I'm driving or on a stakeout, but when I have a chance to really relax in the bathtub, it's not too bad. I lathered up my hair and rinsed a couple of times to wash out all the sweat and gunpowder and then started on my body.

When Ranger was still in Trenton, I had become addicted to the smell of Bvlgari shower gel; so much so, that Ella bought me some as a little present for surviving the Slayer mess. Once he'd left, though, every time I smelled it I would become all depressed and moody, so Lula and Connie bought me some different smelling stuff. Now, I only used Miracle scented shower gel, by Lancôme. It smelled like heaven. Even Grandma Mazur liked it.

I went through the motions, shaving everything I deemed necessary and a few that could be counted as optional extras. It was so relaxing that I didn't get out until I was extra-pruney. I slathered moisturizer all over me and wrapped myself up in my trusty fluffy bathrobe before trudging to my bedroom.

I went to my dresser and picked out a bottle of deep red nail polish for my fingers and toes. Sitting on my bed with the Cluck in a Bucket next to me, I gave myself a manicure and pedicure, considering I had time to spare. After, I flopped on my back after I had finished, giving the nail polish a chance to dry without me smudging it.

The next thing I remember is a loud banging on my front door, dragging me from nap. I trudged over to door, ready to snarl at the person on the other side of the door. It was Mary Lou.

"Steph, why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to call you for hours. And why aren't you ready yet? Have you decided not to come to your own party?" I looked at the clock, it was 6:45. Uh oh. I raced into the bathroom to do my hair with Lou hot on my heels. Being so absorbed in what I was doing, I didn't hear much of what Lou said as she nattered on behind me, doing bits and pieces to help me finish getting ready.

"Lenny said to call when we're ready and he'll drive us over."

"Ok, sounds cool. I'm nearly finished with my hair, hang on a minute…" I had dunked my head under the tap, since my bath was hours before and the only time my hair is remotely manageable is when it's wet. I slathered de-frizzing gunk all over it and attacked it with a hair dryer. By the time I had finished, my hair fell in its natural waves – without the medusa-like frizz. Now for makeup. My eyes were rimmed with a dark grey kohl pencil and I used a dark burgundy eyeshadow. My lips were covered in a dark red lipstick, with the end result of my makeup looking very dramatic. As a final touch I put on a couple of coats of mascara and some earrings on, and dumped the mascara and lipstick tubes in my bag.

I grabbed my outfit off the hanger and dashed into the bathroom. Mary Lou was in the bedroom, still talking at a hundred miles an hour. You can tell she was trained in the Burg. I went back to my bedroom and heard silence. Mary Lou was gazing at my clothes with envy.

"Oh my God, Steph, that's so… Wow… You look hot!"

I laughed, "I know, Lou, that's why I bought it." I found my shoes and put them on before taking a look in the mirror. Something was missing – a belt. I knew just the one, too. It was a Christmas present that Connie and Lula had given me the year before. I'd thought it was ugly as hell and that I couldn't wear it with anything, but now was my chance. Once I found it I snatched up my bag from the bed, looked at Lou and said, "Let's roll."

* * *

We made it to the club early, so we went inside to find tables and wait for everyone else. People were already there. Some of what had to be the Merry Men had commandeered what appeared to be a whole corner of tables near the dance floor. I had to laugh. Of course I wouldn't be the first one to arrive, what was I thinking! 

At the table I put my bag on were Snake, Lester and Bobby, along with a number of faces I'd never seen before. My boys each gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek hello and started the introductions.

"Sweet thing, these are some of the rookies I got to torture today," Lester said with a wink in my direction. "The blonde one is Crash, and this here is Sonni and Sonni's partner, Brae. This dropkick next to me here is my brother Antony." I nodded to each of them as Lester said their names but when it came to Antony, he took my hand and brushed a kiss across my knuckles.

"Please, call me Ant, and I'm honoured to make your acquaintance, cara," he said, gazing into my eyes. Before I could let my hormones get the better of me, Lester glared at Ant and growled from the back of his throat. I smiled briefly at Ant before turning to face Lester.

"Could you please get me a drink, Les? I'm going to say hi to the others." Lester nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He went to the bar and ordered our drinks as I made my way across to where Tank and a woman in a baby pink top and black pants were sitting.

I thought they'd look up when someone approached them, but they were so engrossed in each other I had to clear my throat loudly to get their attention.

"Bomber!" Tank explained as he stood and almost crushed me in one of his trademark bear hugs. "Happy birthday, girl. You look great." I blushed. "I want you to meet Lois, my fiancée," he continued holding his hand out for the blonde woman who was sitting with him. She took his hand and stood. I had to work at keeping my mouth from dropping open. She was tiny! Tank dwarfed her, but it was plain that she had all the power in the relationship.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman who has this hunk of muscle wrapped around her pinky," I said to her, grinning. Tank just nodded in agreement, smiling sheepishly down at her.

"Thanks, it's great to meet you, too. All I ever hear is how this boy's white sista keeps surprising everyone. If you two weren't like family, I may have been worried…"

I laughed, before whispering to her, "Don't worry, Lois, he's smitten with you, you won't have any problems."

Lester came up behind me, putting one arm around my waist and holding my drink in front of me with the other. "Tank, Lois, great seeing you two again. Any date set yet?" he asked.

"March 31st," Tank replied, his eyes fixed on Lois. Their world suddenly seemed to encompass just the two of them again, so Les and continued through the group, saying hi to everyone.

A short while later, I heard an unearthly shriek. I looked up to see Pat racing towards us, with a couple of other ladies walking behind her trying not to drool at the sight of the men.

Pat engulfed me in a huge hug which was quite impressive given her size. She had on a red strapless dress, showing off tanned shoulders and bringing out the red flecks. I looked around and saw that while most of the men appreciated what she was wearing, a certain someone couldn't take his eyes off her. I mentally smiled. This was going to be fun!

"That looks even better on you than when you bought it, Steph!" she said. "Oh, I'll introduce you to my friends. Steph this is Jill, who's an accountant and Afton, who works as a fitness trainer. I went to college with both of them" she said loudly.

"Name's Lester Santos, ma'am. We work with Steph here."

"Please, call me Pat. And who are all these other people?"

Lester and I went through everyone there introducing everyone. When we got to Snake, I saw their eyes meet. I doubt Pat heard much after that. By the time we had finished the introductions, my throat was starting to get sore and I was wishing we had some 'Hi, my name is…' stickers. I took a few large mouthfuls of my Strawberry daiquiri and felt the ice slide down my throat. I must have moaned because Lester plucked the drink from my hand and set it down, leading me to a darkened alcove in the wall.

"You drive me wild and you don't even realise it, Sweet Thing," he murmured against my lips.

I don't know what possessed me to, mind you I'm not complaining, but I pushed Lester against the wall and began to kiss and nibble at the base of his neck. He let out a guttural sounding moan and grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him and making me feel his desire. "Steph," he breathed, "oh God, Steph." He lifted my face to his and looked in my eyes, his own smoldering with lust. His mouth came down on mine, almost bruisingly hard, and I could feel him pouring all his desperation and lust into the kiss.

Slightly dazed, I pulled back slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. "I s'pose we should be heading back," I murmured, resting my forehead on his cheek in an attempt to regain my breath. God could that man kiss. "We will finish this later," he whispered as he took one of my hands in his and lifted it to his mouth, placing feather-light kisses across the back of it. His free hand settled on my waist, guiding me back to the tables. I don't think I would have been able to make it on my own.

By the time we had returned, our party had grown. Connie was at the bar and Lula, who was accompanied by Bunchy, was talking to Mary Lou. All the Merry Men were all carefully avoiding Lula, except for some of the rookies, the seasoned Rangemen probably didn't want to be exposed by Lula again, or something like that.

I picked up my drink and took a sip before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Rhiana was standing behind me, with a huge grin on her face. I squealed and gave her a hug as I noticed some more of my college friends behind Rhiana, grinning like mad as well. Sheila, Heather, Suze and Rae. Obviously Rhiana had kept in touch better than I had. Sheila and her sister Heather had just started a coffee shop, Suze had taken the night off working as a photographer to come to Trenton, while Rae was making it big as a writer of steamy fiction novels. And this was just part of the BGGW. We had a big group hug and made our way around the group again for introductions, people passing me drink after drink as we went.

As I was finishing, Bobby came up to me and took my hand. "Wanna dance, Bomber?" he asked me. I'd had enough to drink that I was raring to dance, despite my complete inability. I followed behind Bobby, my eyes fixed firmly on his backside and trying not to drool too much. As we made our way in, we passed a number of couples; Bunchy and Lula; Tank and Lois; Jill and Crash and Snake and Pat

When we stopped, we were in the middle of the dance floor and all I could see were bodies bumping and grinding in time with the music. Bobby pulled me close and we started moving to the beat. As the music progressed I could feel Bobby slowly moving closer to me, until our bodies touched wherever possible, but I didn't mind it at all. I looped my arms around his neck and started moving my hips more, drawing a groan from him. "Bomber," Bobby groaned, "are you trying to torture me?"

I smiled slightly. "No," I replied. "But do you want me to?" Somewhere in my mind a little voice was screaming '_What are you doing woman? Are you nuts?_' I mentally answered, '_No idea, and completely!_'

"Bombshell, do you have to ask?" he growled. I took it for a yes. I leaned in and took his bottom lip in my mouth, suckling and biting softly. With another growl, he moved his hands from my hips and firmly grasped my ass, pulling tight against him. A warm flush started to pool in my belly as I felt him straining against his pants. I released his lip and he pounced on me. His tongue licked my lips, asking for entrance and I gave it freely as I moaned softly. It delved into my mouth and I tasted him, coke and bourbon, before our tongues started to duel.

My hands unclasped themselves from behind hi head, one splayed across his shoulder and the other resting on his chest. As I placed my hand on his chest, my thumb brushed one of his nipples, and he broke the kiss, gasping. I looked in his eyes and saw the lust simmering in them. He must have seen something too, because a second later, he was kissing me again, only this time it was more insistent, more demanding.

We were cut off by someone clearing their throat. Reluctantly we broke apart and looked over at Mary Lou, grinning madly like she had just been handed some juicy gossip. Well, I s'pose she had…

"Steph, the others want to do some toasts. C'mon" She took me by the elbow and guided me through the crowds back to the tables. Everyone looked over as we approached. Rhiana spoke up first.

"Ok, since it's nearly midnight, Steph's birthday is nearly over. So, Happy Birthday Steph and may all your wishes come true." Her voice was a tad slurred and when she started to sway on the spot, Ant stood behind her and held her steady. "To Steph, the birthday BGGW! Cheers," she yelled as everyone drank to the toast. Very few knew what a BGGW actually was but I think most people were too drunk to care. I know I was.

Next up was Lester. "When Steph first started bounty hunter-ing (see he'd drunk too much, too), none of us thought she'd last very long. Now, nearly four years later, she's one of the best in Trenton, she always gets her man. Or woman. Oh, fuck it, her F.A.T. Happy Birthday Sweet Thing, we love you." Everyone took another drink.

People started chatting or dancing again as I decided aloud to go to the bathroom. My bladder had suddenly decided that it didn't want to be full any longer. Since I was still being held upright by Mary Lou, she helped me make my way to the 'Ladies' sign. We eventually made our way back to the tables, where I sat down and sprawled myself all over a table. I think I was beyond drunk, but my brain didn't want to work anymore so I couldn't tell.

"Come on, darlin'," someone said to me, placing a large hand on my shoulder. "Let's see about getting you home." I looked up to see a flash of worry on Lester's face and nodded. He picked up my bag and helped me stand, putting his spare arm around my waist. "Byes," I slurred at him. "Say byes."

Slowly we said good bye to everyone left at the tables and headed out of the club towards a taxi. We climbed in and Les gave the driver an address that seemed vaguely familiar. When the taxi stopped we were outside the Rangeman building. "Out you get, Sweet Thing. Let's put you to bed," was the last thing I remember as Les scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standard disclaimer thingy**: I don't nor ever will own JE's characters. Snake is all Lois's purely for Kappy's benefit, but Evil Mystery Man, Crash, Sonni, Brae and Ant are all mine. The women are also not mine, they are real people that consented to be in my fic, so please don't use them! Thanks!_

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

**By Ammarine**

* * *

I managed to make my way up to my apartment whilst carrying Steph over my shoulder. When I had closed my door, I lowered her to the ground so I could carry her against my chest to the bedroom. I pulled back he covers and lay her down gently on my bed and then proceeded to remove her shoes, belt and put her handbag on the bedside table. I pulled the covers over her and watched her sleep. She was my angel, my incredibly-drunk-and-now-passed-out angel, but she was stunning anyway.

I climbed on top of the covers on the other side and watched her as I waited for sleep to claim me. This was the closest I'd been to Steph ever. While Ric was in Trenton, he'd been so possessive of her that no-one except Tank was trusted enough by him to be friends with her, but he'd left town months ago. In doing so, he'd broken her heart and allowed the rest of us to console and get to know her, or in my case, fall in love with her.

I thought back to earlier in the evening when I saw her dancing with Bobby, and I started to feel bad. I hadn't even thought of dancing with her before then, but strangely enough, I wasn't jealous. I knew that it was her choice who she wanted to be with and if that wasn't to be me, then, so be it. I wouldn't be thrilled with the decision, but if it made her happy I wouldn't complain.

I fell asleep, eventually, listening to the sound of her slow, deep breathing and remained that way until late morning.

* * *

Most of Steph's friends remained at the Live Wire for many hours after she had left, enjoying the night out before the hangover took effect. Though it hadn't been intentional, I just couldn't keep myself away from one of her friends, not that I tried all that hard, mind you.

"Miss Rhiana, I am sure you must hear this from many men, but your eyes are so alive, so full of life and love," he said, tracing invisible patterns on my hand.

"Really? I'm often told by my friends that I need a life." 'Not to mention a good deal of loving. Maybe you want to help?' I added mentally.

"How about we fix that then," he started. My eyes widened, had I thought aloud? "Would you like to dance, mia carina?"

Oh, he wanted to dance. Ooops. "Okay," I replied, letting him help me to my feet. We made our way out onto the dancefloor and started dancing. I'd never been to this club before and so it took me a while to get used to the music they had playing. Before long I had my arms around Antony's neck and we were swaying gently to the music.

"So tell me a bit more about yourself, Antony," I said loudly in his ear.

"I work for Rangeman, after leaving the forces a few months back. My brother has worked here for a number of years, so there was nothing to it." He smiled at me, and my knees went weak. Antony pulled me close to his firm chest and I leaned against him, grateful for the support. Alcohol and killer grins make for a very hard time standing up.

He tilted up my chin with a finger and brushed his lips against mine. It felt as though a jolt of electricity bolted through my body.

* * *

Jill pulled back from Crash's form as far as she could without removing her arms from his muscular shoulders.

"How about we go sit down for a bit?" she called over the music. Crash nodded and winked.

Thankfully, he didn't trip over himself on the way back. Jill grinned to herself as she remembered. He was following her out onto the dancefloor earlier in the evening. Somehow, he'd tripped over himself and stumbled into her from behind. He caught her in his strong tanned arms before she fell too far and she turned in his hold, watching him as he blushed.

"Ooops, sorry 'bout that," he shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. Jill felt her heart suddenly start to do a little tap dance against her chest. Jill grinned back and the pair straightened before they began to move to the music's beat.

Before long Jill and Crash were dancing hip to hip, chest to chest, oblivious to the world surrounding them. Jill moved her hand to his chest and could feel his heart thumping.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to come home with me later?" he asked Jill sheepishly.

Jill laughed and brushed a stray lock of hair off his face. "Yes, it would, actually. But count me in." Before she started dancing with him again, she kissed him, hard, demanding a response from him. He returned the passion, desire simmering behind his eyes as they broke apart and continued dancing, closer than ever.

* * *

Snake turned the handle of his front door and carried Pat over the threshold, while she giggled. They'd only seen each other a couple of times since she arrived in Trenton, and hadn't realised that Jack knew Steph. The moment she'd stepped into the club that evening, though, she felt his presence. It was as though an electric current was being routed through her, and his eyes on her only upped the voltage.

"I thought that was meant to happen to me once I got married, Jack?"

"Well, I just thought a little practice wouldn't go astray," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing as he laid her on his couch. Standing, he watched her and felt everything in his mind disappear. Everything but the thought that she looked so beautiful and she was his. Had chosen to be his.

It took a moment for him to realise that she was watching him back, a curious expression on her face. "Whatchya thinking about, hun?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

He nearly told her, along with his plans for the rest of the evening, but shut his mouth quickly. "Champagne?" he asked, a pleading expression flickering over his face for a moment.

Pat took a second to look at him, really look at him. He looked… nervous. And unsure. It was a way she'd never seen him before, and it made him look quite uncomfortable. She wondered what it could be from when she realised that he was still waiting her answer.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." He almost ran to the kitchen, she noted. Moments later, Snake returned holding 2 glasses both by the bowl of the glass. She'd have to show him how to hold it properly a little later. Right now, she had other items on the agenda.

"For you," he said softly as he passed her a flute of the bubbly liquid. She sipped it, tasting the faint flavour of strawberries. She drank it fairly quickly, wanting to get to the more anticipated portion of the evening. As she drank, though, Snake became increasingly fidgety as he watched her and when she took her final sip, he held his breath.

He could tell when she realised there was something other than champagne in her mouth. Her eyes widened and gazed at him in both shock and question. He looked back at her and nodded.

* * *

We watched as the rest of our recently formed team snagged up some of Bombshell's friends. The rest of them didn't seem the least bit interested, unfortunate for them.

"Well, B, how do you suppose we go find us some lovin' somewhere else?" Sonni asked me in his Southern drawl. I went to look toward him, when something, or rather, someone else caught my eye. She looked like a goddess. A yellow light flashed from somewhere behind her and, for a second, illuminated the blonde in her honey brown hair. At the same time, she had been laughing at a comment from one of her friends, and my breath caught.

As though she could feel my gaze on her, she turned her eyes and linked with mine. They were the most captivating thing I had ever before seen in my life. One eye was blue while the other was green, and each was complemented by the little satiny number she was wearing. She left her friend for a moment and approached me. I was transfixed the entire time, frozen as she came. Closer and closer still.

"See something you like, here?" She asked me, her eyes dancing.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my voice refused to work, so I simply nodded.

"Good, so do I." Her eyes darkened and she took my hanging bottom lip between hers. That broke the spell I was under as I grasped her elbows to draw her closer to me. I felt her tongue lapping lightly at my lips and I willingly parted them, allowing her entrance. The moment her tongue touched mine, they began to duel, both seeking dominance.

I wasn't sure how long it was before I heard it, but across the table I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly and remembered where I was. I pulled away reluctantly, trying not to show how breathless it left me. I knew when I saw my partner's shit-eating grin that I had failed miserably.

"You know, we got tomorrow off work, B." He said, winking at me over her head.

I ignored him and looked down at the bundle of fiery heat still in my arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name," I said apologetically. She grinned up at me and said one word, "Afton."

Her grin was infectious and I couldn't help but grin back at her as I spoke. "Nice to meet you, Afton. The name's Brae."

"Interesting name," she mused aloud. "Shall we get to know each other a bit better somewhere away form what I can assume is your dope of a partner?" she asked me smiling wickedly.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied as I held out an arm for her.

We wove through the crowds to get to the door and both drew in a deep breath when we reached the fresh air outside.

"So where to now?" she asked me as she took hold of my hand and looked up at me. I didn't have a clue, so I did the only thing I could think of. I captured her lips with mine, desperate to feel the taste of her again.

"Hmmmmm, how about my apartment," I mumbled against her lips after being left breathless yet again.

"Mmmm hmmmm," was the reply and I smiled, glad to know I wasn't the only one affected.

* * *

She watched his expression falter slightly as his partner left with a stunning little beauty. She knew what he was thinking; she could see it in his eyes. He wanted someone to be with too, he was lonely. She had overheard him and his friends earlier in the night, talking about how they only came so they could pick up and was immediately turned off.

She had hoped her cool demeanour towards him would have scared him off, or at least make her his absolute last choice. Boy was she wrong. Every time she had decided to dance with her college friends, she had felt his eyes on her. She'd look around for him, but he was never to be seen.

"What's wrong with you, Suze? What's gotten you so paranoid tonight?" She'd just shrug it off and say it was just nothing. Shortly after that, he would dance up to their group and ask if he could join them, shooting glares at any men dancing with them.

Oooooh, she'd lost count of the times she wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. She couldn't though, she wouldn't live it down. All of her friends had eventually coupled off with some of Steph's Rangemen colleagues. All except her. 'Why follow the crowd, Suzie?' she thought to herself. She wouldn't, couldn't admit that she was scared, scared of the past repeating itself. She slouched in her seat along the wall as she let the memories wash over her.

_She'd met him at the start of her final year of college. They'd been listed as partners for the computer labs. Andy had been real shy to begin with, never saying more than a couple of words each time they met. It wasn't long, though, before they were telling each other their life stories, becoming fast friends. They started dating and by mid-year, they had gotten married, surrounded by their friends at the college chapel._

_Married life started out so well, they'd talk about their days with each other, snuggled in front of the fireplace together, talking about their plans for their future. They'd decided that they'd start their own business once they had completed their degrees, but it didn't last long._

_Suze remembered the day it began to fall apart. She'd fixed him a picnic lunch and the two of them sat by the lake at the park eating, before she told him the news. She was pregnant. He was shocked. She'd thought he would take it well, but he started controlling her, telling her what she could and couldn't do. He said it was for the good of the baby._

_One evening he came home to find her not there. She'd gone to Steph's for ice-cream party, a girl's night in. He barged through the door and dragged her out to their bomb of a car, ignoring her protests and cries. They drove back to the house in silence, waiting until they got inside before he spoke. He didn't end up speaking, he just smacked across the face with the back of his hand. She could still feel the impact over a decade later. Instead of yelling at her, he continued to hit her, until she was no more than a sobbing form on the ground, before he grabbed the car keys and left._

_It took all her energy to find the phone and call Stephanie. The next thing she could remember was a doctor in the hospital telling her she had miscarried. The abuse had caused irreparable damage to her child._

_Andy had been imprisoned for what he did, though she didn't find out until some social worker paid her a visit to tell her he'd committed suicide. She didn't care anymore. He wasn't her life; he wasn't anything but a painful memory._

She looked up with a start at the person who belonged to the hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, there?" He asked her with worry clear in his eyes.

She shrugged his hand off and said blandly, "Yeah, peachy."

"Do you want a lift home? A lady like you probably shouldn't be left alone at this time of night."

Suze nodded. 'Accepting a lift isn't like getting married, he doesn't even know who I am,' she thought.

"Ok, let's get out of here." They made their way outside both in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for a taxi.

"Are you a friend of Stephanie?" he asked her, already knowing the answer, but hoping to relax her a bit. He could see just by her posture that she was strung tight and much more pressure would likely snap her in two.

"Yeah, we're college friends," she replied nonchalantly. "You?"

"Work with her." 'So this is the famous Rangeman speech impediment she was telling us about earlier,' she mused.

Before she could think of a reply, a taxi pulled up to take them home.

"Where to, Ma'am?" he asked, fishing for her name. She wasn't about to give it to him.

"Corner of Croydon and Fischer, thanks."

They made the trip in silence, both of them deep in thought.

'Wonder why she's so defensive? What has she got to hide?' was racing through his head.

Meanwhile, thoughts like, 'I'll never have to see him again,' and 'He's just like the others,' were filling up her mind.

* * *

_A/N_: Sorry about the delay, I've had this chapter done for a while and posted elsewhere but RL headbutted me before I could post here. Anyways, you guys get the next chapter as well, so it's not too bad! A HUGE hug to everyone that has reviewed and sent feedback back my way, it's so useful! There may be a bit of a wait for Chapter 6, I have ideas for the story, but it's trying to find the time around uni assessments that's the hard part. For any of my other fics that people are reading,it's the same deal, though my muse decidedto go on holiday to somewhere that is warm and withoutme sneeizing on him all the time...Again, Thank you for reading and stay tuned! Peace and Love and Lots of Chocolate:-D 


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard disclaimer thingy: I don't nor ever will own JE's characters. Snake is all Lois's purely for Kappy's benefit, but Evil Mystery Man, Crash, Sonni, Brae and Ant are all mine. The women aren't mine either, they are people who graciously consented to being in my fic, so please keep hands free! Thanks!_

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

**By Ammarine**

* * *

I woke up to find myself in darkness, which was strange as my room is generally filled with sunlight. Then I looked around and realised that I wasn't even in my own bedroom. I looked under the bed covers and noticed I was buck naked. _Oh boy_, I thought, _what have I done?_

As I sat on the edge of the bed, the Mexican band that wormed its way inside my head decided to play the tango as loud as possible against my skull.

"Urgggh," I groaned as I stumbled around the room, trying to stay standing and find some clothes at the same time. I managed to find a men's shirt which smelled vaguely familiar and put it on, just the owner entered the room.

"Morning sunshine, how's the hangover?" Lester asked, dressed only in pants as he handed me a brown paper bag.

I looked in at the contents. "Better once I've had this," I said around a huge pile of fries I had just shoved into my mouth. The more I ate, the more I could feel the Mexican band's volume get turned down until it was little more than a dull murmur.

"Fankth, Leth," I garbled. I suppose he understood me because he grinned and leant down to kiss the tip of my nose. "Anytime, Sweet Thing, anytime."

Too quickly the fries had been finished and all that was left of my maxi-sized coke was ice. I went to the bathroom to answer my bladders cries for help and work out the damage on my hair and makeup. The makeup was okay. The hair could officially be labelled a disaster zone. I tried to make it look a little less scary, but instead gave up on the impossible and returned to the bedroom.

There, Lester had taken up a position against the wall, holding my empty Coke cup and looking at me heatedly. I looked back at him, a clearly confused expression on my face.

"This ice and seeing you in my shirt, only my shirt, is giving me ideas." He explained bluntly.

I raised both my eyebrows in question. I'd never gotten the hang of the one-eyebrow-thing. I would have asked him what he meant, but my mouth suddenly felt as if I'd swallowed a desert. He crooked a finger at me and, dazedly, I crossed the room to him. There he bent his head down to mine and captured my lips. I tried to gasp at the intensity, but Lester took the opportunity to plunder my mouth with his own, his tongue sweeping around my mouth, claiming it as his own.

Moaning, I broke the kiss and kissed along his jaw to a tender spot at the base of his ear. As I sucked and nibbled, he groaned and I could feel the vibration through my lips.

When I came up for air, Les looked down at me with his eyes hooded and a sly grin on his face. "Want to see what my idea is?" he asked me. Without thinking, I nodded, keeping my eyes locked with his.

He manoeuvred me back on the bed and kneeled next to me on the mattress. I closed my eyes, allowing him complete control over me. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, pulling the lapels to the sides and put his hand in the cup, when he caressed my upper chest, I shrieked, opening my eyes and struggling to sit up. One of Lester's large hands settled on my shoulder and gently pushed me back so I was lying down again.

"Trust me," he whispered. I whimpered softly, but closed my eyes and let him continue. As more buttons were undone, I became a little more comfortable with the contrast of the ice to the burning heat of his hands and lips. As he drew patterns on me with the ice, I gasped sharply.

* * *

Jack had decided that lying on the rug in the bedroom was not as comfortable as the bed next to it. Only problem was he had a feeling that neither Pat nor himself had the energy to move.

After Pat's 'discovery', things heated up quickly. They tried to make it to the bed, really they did, but at the rate things progressed, they didn't quite get there in time.

"Pat? Pat, are you awake?" he murmured softly in her ear, before nipping the lobe.

"Mmmmm?" she mumbled back. After making love, coherency wasn't her strong point.

"We really should get into bed, love," he muttered, trying to find the energy to move. "Come on, darlin', let's get you up," he groaned. Lying on the floor had made his muscles start to stiffen, and now they were protesting painfully. He scooped her up in his arm and staggered the few feet to the bed, and lay her down on the covers.

As he did so, she scuttled under the covers and cracked an eye open. "Thanks Jack," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss. She made sure that it was just enough incentive to get him hobbling around to the other side of the bed as quick as he could, before she snuffled up to him and fell into the abyss.

* * *

As soon as he had seen her the night before, Crash knew that hers was the only face he wanted to wake up to. He just had to convince her of that.

She was still sleeping soundly next to him, her long dark lashes framing her beautiful almond-shaped eyes. Her hair was splayed out messily over the pillow, but combined with her full lips and high cheekbones, she took his breath away.

They had talked almost all night, about anything and everything. She told him about her family, and her time at college with the other girls and doing her accountant's degree.

"I've always had friends and loved ones around me," she had said. "One of my friends was in a real bad place once, did drugs, got caught stealing. All because her brother died. I fell almost too lucky at times, like someday, everything's going to fall apart, so I live each day to the max."

Crash couldn't help but be drawn in by this vision. She was so beautiful, but humbled and loving and smart, all at once. He started telling her about his youth and his family without even realising it.

"I'm one of those average people, you know, average family, average school, grades, friends, everything. There just never seemed to be something that really mattered to me or that I was really good at," he confided to her. "Then when I joined the Army, I finally found something that I was good at and that I enjoyed. For once, I had something that really mattered." '_And here's another one right in front of me,_' his thoughts finished.

* * *

The taxi stopped and when she got out without even a glance in my direction, my heart sank a little bit further. This gorgeous woman sat next to me for the entire trip and barely said a word. Each time I tried to start a conversation, she just shot me down in flames.

But, just before she closed the door, she poked her head in and shot me a grin. "Thanks," she said softly and let the taxi drive away.

As the taillights rounded the corner, Suze let out the breath she was holding. She knew she'd been really distant to Steph's friend in the taxi, but it was just too soon. His reaction from when she'd thanked him for sharing the ride with her made her hope he wouldn't jump out of the car and run back to her. When he didn't, she felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. That would have been something _he_ would have done.

"No, no. Suze, don't. Don't. Don't think of _it_," she tried to tell herself firmly. Only problem was, she could hear her voice waver. Taking a deep breath, she looked around before crossing the street and entering her building.

* * *

Steph made it up to the Rangeman pool just in time. It was on the roof, covered by a glass dome for wet-weather use, but also meant that it was soundproofed.

Within minutes, most of her friends from the night before were chatting by the pool, or swimming in it. Halfway through the previous evening, after downing a few Cowboys, Steph decided they should have a recuperating day by the Rangeman pool. Right now, she decided it was a great idea.

"Arrrrgh!" Brae yelled from a banana lounge chair as all the women squealed. "Too loud! Go 'way!" He snatched the pillow from under his head and put in over his head, trying to stop the noise and sleep. Kappy had just entered with Snake and with the reflection and the glow on her face, everyone knew they were finally engaged.

"When? Where? How?" Jill gushed. "Spill girl, you owe us details!" Pat's face took on a glow as she recounted parts of the previous evening, however, some sections were just for her and Jack.

* * *

"Is someone watching me?" Steph asked Lester as she filled her plate with the food Ella had brought up, suddenly remembering the tingly feeling from the past few days.

Lester spotted a couple of people nearby silently gawking at the amount on her plate, "Yeah, there is. But don't worry about it," he assured her.

"Uh huh," she said distractedly, trying to hold a drink, cutlery and her plate of food at the same time. "If you say so, Les."

A short while later, most of them were puddles. As a birthday surprise, Lester had requested the use of the company masseurs to help everyone relax just that little bit more. Though in Lester's case, it hadn't helped much. All the moaning that came from his Sweet Thing was driving him wild with need, it took all his will power not to drag her downstairs and have his way with her on his bed.

Thankfully, most people were ready to sleep after their massage, so he did just that. He scooped her up in his arms and showed his Sweet Thing just how much she affected him.

* * *

The tester worked, he thought as he surveyed the prone body in the front seat. He pulled the body out and left him by the side of the road before climbing in and shutting the door.

He found a darkened alley to park in and wait. When the slut finally appeared, she was being held up by one of the men. '_She wouldn't fight back,_' he thought to himself, '_but he would. No, I will wait for the right time, and she _will_ learn respect!_'

The couple clambered into the back of the taxi and the male slurred their destination.

"Haywood, we want Haywood." Lester ordered him. He could feel his blood begin to boil. He was not some useless servant, no Sir. They would learn to respect him, the whore especially.

He took a few deep breaths as he moved the car out into traffic. '_You must not be hasty, rash choices lead only to failure. Look at you dear brother, he tried to go by the plan, but he was rash and now is dead. She did that to him, you will not follow his path._' He told himself.

He couldn't wait to get out of the cab, to be away from her and her lack of respect, her lack of reverence to the dead. It sickened him, but he would make her pay.

He would see to that.

* * *

_A/N_: I had to cut a large-ish chunk out of this chapter, and I won't apologise, because I have no reason to. I tried to bump up the rating, but it's already on the higest one provides and I don't want this to mean I'm kicked off. So, if anyone wants the full version, you can join one (or both) yahoo groups; PlumFanFiction or RangeraholicsAnonymous. The added bonus of being a member is that there are heaps of amazing plum fic writers there and it's a really great place to get inspiration. But thank you to everyon supporting me! Peace love and Plum fan fiction:-D 


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard disclaimer thingy: I don't nor ever will own JE's characters. Snake is all Lois's purely for Kappy's benefit, but Evil Mystery Man, Crash, Sonni, Brae and Ant are all mine._

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I woke up in a moment of panic. I'd been dreaming that I was on a picnic and suddenly a huge tree branch fell across me and I couldn't move it, no matter how hard I tried. Opening my eyes warily I looked around. I wasn't having a picnic and the tree branch just so happened to be Lester's arm draped across me. Well, at least that I could move.

I managed to squirm free of Lester's heavy grasp and made my way to the bathroom to survey the damage. It was salvageable, but not by much. I didn't remember anything after the massage, hell, I didn't even remember much of the massage itself, but it must have been good. The last time I had felt so good was… some place I really didn't want to think about again. It was a place before those heart breaking words were said and he destroyed my trust.

As I padded back into the bedroom, I noticed Lester had gotten out, and from the smell of coffee, decided that he was an angel sent to feed me and make me feel good.

"Mornin' beautiful," he grinned as I sat down at the table.

"Morning, Les. What happened last night?"

"Well, with all the moaning you made during the massage, everyone went home while I scooped you up, took you to my bed and had my wicked way with you."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I had vaguely realised that when I had woken, I had indeed been stripped naked, but hadn't thought anything of it. Until now. I was jerked out of my thoughts by Lester's booming laugh.

"Sorry, Sweet Thing, I was just joking. But you should have seen your face!" he gasped out between laughs.

The colour came back to my cheeks as I sent Les the Burg glare. 'That shut him up good,' I mentally noted as his laugh quickly turned into a cough.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked brusquely.

I saw a flicker of worry cross his features. I don't know what he was so worried about, I just wanted to go for a run.

"Ummm, they're by the bed, Sweet Thing." After a pause, I let him ask what he really wanted to know. "Are you mad at me?"

"Les," I started as I made my way to leave his apartment, "the only thing I would have to be mad about is that if you had your wicked way with me and I was asleep through it all."

* * *

I stretched and started my run, only this time it was from the Haywood complex, not my apartment. Lester would have run with me, but was stuck on control room duty. Bugger. But I guess it meant that I was more focused on my own running, though, instead of his latte coloured muscles moving, glistening with sweat as he worked…. Ok, drool check.

When I first started runnig, Tank had to drag me out of bed in the mornings and I'd give up after only a mile. Now, well Tank still has to drag me out of bed a lot of the time (What! I'm not a morning person, okay? Deal with it!), but now I can run 4 miles in 40 minutes. And I _don't_ feel like death warmed up afterwards.

The strangest thing happened on my run, though. At about my halfway mark, I had just turned a corner when I heard footsteps behind me. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of another person in running gear, so I mentally shrugged and kept running. Despite the number of times I'd driven in this area, this was the first time I had run around here, and wasn't looking to get myself lost anytime soon.

The next thing I knew, the footsteps stopped and I heard a muffled 'Oomph!' from behind me. I stopped and turned, only to be greeted with the sight of one runner's body pinning another's to the ground.

"He was about to attack you," the conscious one explained simply, his head nodding to where a knife lay to one side. My eyes rounded and my mouth formed an 'O' before I realised what I was doing. I closed my mouth and, ever the Burg Girl, thanked him politely. He smiled in response, but from where I was standing, I could see it hadn't reached his eyes. Later, I figured it was because the guy under him was starting to wake up.

* * *

I know that Tank, Les, Bobby and … and others... have drilled into me over and over again the importance of maintaining an awareness of my surroundings. After the incident, however, Godzilla could be battling the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in front of the Rangeman complex and I wouldn't have noticed. I was hell-bent on getting back to the apartments, instead of finishing the route I had mapped out in my head.

Once back in the complex; I had the scary Rangemen guards on foyer duty nod to me as I passed; I decided to pass by the control room to ask Les a few questions before locking myself in his bathroom for the rest of the day. I was passing some offices, just after exiting the lift when I heard an unmistakeable voice coming from behind a door. Tank's.

"No, it's pretty quiet…Just the usual, no, no drug dealers, rapists or homicidal maniacs… When? A fortnight?... No clue… Oh, God I hope not….Oh, Amm told you? Yeah, Bobby Les and me…Uh huh…Sure, man, only 'cos you asked nicely. But I'm not gonna get shot again! …Later, man. See you soon."

I stopped in my tracks and unconsciously held my breath. Firstly, I doubt I'd ever heard Tank say so much before. I'd always thought that Lois preferred the strong silent type. Secondly, I had a hunch I knew the owner of the voice on the other end of that phone call. Typical. Just as I'm getting my life into some sort of a balance, it's about to get flushed down the toilet.

* * *

I commandeered Lester's bathroom and spent what felt like most of the morning in the shower, washing off all the sweat from my run and attempting to tame the frizz formerly known as my hair when it hit me. Tank had mentioned Amm, _his_ sister. She's been holding out on me!

Once my hair could be put into the 'semi-tamed but not about to give little kids nightmares' category, I called Amm's cell and got her voice mail.

" Hey girlie, it's me. I know it's last minute, but I was wondering if you and Ringler are free for dinner and movies at mine tonight? I'll ask Crash and his new girl too – don't tell Ring, let's surprise him! Anyway, don't worry, we won't be watching Ghostbusters, I promise. Well, this time at least. See ya tonight."

I put in a similar call to Crash's cell, and once I hung up, I fell onto the bed, exhausted, just as Les got in from his shift.

Lester and I spent the rest of the day at my apartment, cleaning and getting food for dinner. One of the many skills the boys have taught me was how to cook without burning down the kitchen. My skills never really progressed past making pasta and the basics, but it still meant I could put a meal together. Well, Les helped… a lot.

It seemed like no time at all before I heard knocks on my front door. "It's open," I called out and saw Crash peeking his head around the door.

"Is it safe, or should I call the fire brigade?" He joked, opening the door fully.

I poked my tongue out at him. "Ha ha, Crash. Ye of little faith." I walked over and gave him a hug, not realising until I pulled away that his new girl was standing at the door, watching with curiosity.

"Hi, Jill, right?" She nodded. "Come on in, make yourself comfy."

She smiled and turned, before turning back to face me. "We brought over some wine to go with dinner, hope you don't mind."

The two of us wandered into the kitchen, where Les was tossing the salad. "Almost done, Sweet Thing. Ringler and Amm her yet?"

As I I replied "Nope," I heard the front door open and Amm's voice call out. A few months back, Ringler and I became partners and to save him the hassle of picking my locks to get in and wake me up, I gave him my spare key. It also meant I knew of another way to get into my apartment, in case my bag was stolen, lost, in the car when it blew up, you know, the usual occurrences.

"Amm! In here! Ringler!" I cried out as they entered the now cramped kitchen. "Hey, let's go into the dining room," and like troopers we all marched out of the kitchen and piled the food onto our plates.

Dinner was great. Ringler was actually speechless that Crash and Jill were together. He'd been ribbing his best mate out about the fact that he couldn't seem to settle down (sound familiar) and that now he was all but married. At the last comment, Crash flushed bright red and dropped his fork. When he went to pick it up, he hit his head on the underside of the table. The rest of us couldn't help but laugh. He was so smitten with Jill, it was so sweet.

I hadn't had something small and fun like this for what seemed like forever, despite the fact that Amm, Ringler and I would regularly hang out and have movie nights.

"So what movie instead of Ghostbusters are we watching, hun?" Amm asked me.

"Tank and Lois gave this to me for my birthday. They thought I'd enjoy it." I held up the DVD case. It read 'Alias: Season 1'. Amm and Ringler cracked up, and Crash, Jill and Les joined in.

"Th-that's ….so …you!" Ringler gasped out between in between breaths. My eyes narrowed and I gave them the Burg Glare. It made them laugh harder. "Bomb, …that's …a …compli…ment!"

I 'humph'ed, but couldn't help the smile that started tugging at my lips. Before long I was laughing with the others, tears streaming down my face, our food forgotten.

We put the disc in the player and started watching. I'd seen the promo's for this show when it was on tele, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself awake late enough to watch it.

Halfway through the first episode, I heard my stomach protesting. "Uh oh," Lester warned. "We need to feed the beast, it's waking."

"I'll have my glass of wine too, thanks Les," I smiled sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly out of suspicion, but went and got my uneaten dinner and my wine. I managed to stay awake through the first two episodes, but during the third, my eyelids began to droop, and I couldn't stop them from closing any longer.

* * *

He saw her leave Haywood on her run this morning and hurried out of his car to follow her. It must have been fate that made him decide to stay in his workout gear, he decided.

He remained a fair way behind, but watching her move in the tight shorts and top, he was very tempted to take her. As soon as the thoughts crossed his mind, he could hear the reprimands.

'_What are you thinking, boy. You never had any patience. Look at your Brother, see what his impatience caused him. His _life_. His chance at being the best. _She_ did that to him. Were all my years as your Master wasted?'_

"Want her, Need her. Bitch, Slut, Whore. No! Must have patience. The time is not right. I must wait. Revenge. Waiting will make it sweeter. I will not fail you my Master, I will avenge you, my Brother." He muttered to himself. Then he saw the other man following her.

"No, you will not," he whispered as he saw the glint of a blade being pulled out. He ran and tackled the guy, knocking him unconscious when his head hit the concrete. The man's hand went lax and the knife fell out of his grasp.

"He was about to attack you," he muttered keeping his face down. He didn't want her to get a good look at him, especially in the sunlight. He heard her leave, rather than saw her, more concerned with the guys slowly starting to wake.

He picked up the blade and held it to the attacker's throat. "That was your one and only warning," he snarled. "Touch her again and die." Standing he flipped the knife closed and slipped it into his pocket. Without a glance at the guy on the ground, he started to run after the slut, hoping he hadn't lost her trail.

* * *

_A/N:_ The next chapter is on its way! Life has been on big disorganised mess recently, but I suppose my final year of uni doesn't help matters much. Anyhoo, the next installment should be ready to post shortly and BtF is on its way... I promise! Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, they are a great help and is a really good bribery toolto get my muse working again! I'd write individualreplies butI'm heading for bed, so I won't.grin Ta muchly!Peace, Love and the Beatles, Ammarine. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard disclaimer thingy: I don't nor ever will own JE's characters. Snake is all Lois's purely for Kappy's benefit, but Evil Mystery Man, Crash, Sonni, Brae and Ant are all mine._

_PS. Proper A/N at the end of the chapter._

**Light and Shadows**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, I was so relaxed and pampered I almost couldn't get out of bed. I crawled out of bed and staggered to the Rangeman gym, where some of the scarier-looking guys were working out. None of the boys were to be seen. Phew!

I started warming up for my workout, wishing I could be anywhere else, even at my parent's house. Uh oh, that reminds me. Birthday. Dinner. Family. Tonight. Bugger.

With that still on my mind, I showered and changed before trudging up to the Control Room on Mission Plum: a comrade of war (read: date) for dinner tonight. I wasn't feeling optimistic.

Needless to say I had no such luck. Only Hal and Bobby's faces were familiar and I knew there was no chance in me getting either of them to come. They had another mission in mind for me, though.

"Hey Bomber, you're looking good. Weekend musta paid off for you…" Bobby said, raising an eyebrow. Hal started coughing, trying to smother a laugh.

"FYI, I'm still relaxed from my massage yesterday." '_What? It's true, it cut off what little circulation I had to my brain!_' I tried to tell myself.

Bobby rolled his eyes in response, before changing the topic of the conversation. "You know how you're on leave from Vinnie's? Well, they're apparently short on staff, so we've been given a couple more cases than usual." As part of my training, Ringler had ridden shotgun on some of my FTA cases that Vinnie contracts out to Rangeman, in order to see how I work. Having him as my backup wasn't as unnerving as having Lula, and my new-but-still-needing-improving self confidence was slowly gaining momentum.

I looked at the pile he thrust into my hand. Mooner and Dougie had been busted for having a ketchup fight at the supermarket, Clarence Sampson was drinking again, Eula had nicked off with a coat from some hoity-toity boutique and a newbie; Drew Turnbull. Apparently the newbie was arrested for defrauding the real estate agent he worked at. I sorted the files according to who was due back next. Eula was on the top of the pile, but I figured it'd be easier to sort out Mooner and Dougie first.

I was in my car on the way to Dougie's when I gave Ringler a call to let him know the situation. I'd found out the hard way that Rangeman like it if you work in pairs. They like it a lot. I suppose it beats getting shot, ambushed, you know, those bad sorts of things that generally happen to me.

"Yo." The voice said.

"Hey Ring, it's me. I'm going to take Mooner and Dougie back to the police station. Do you want to tag along?"

"Not tag along. Supervise. 10 minutes" Oh, woe is me! My partner, oops, my _supervisor_ has succumbed to the Rangeman speech impediment!

"Uh huh, see you there." My response was the dial tone.

Within five minutes, I was comfortably seated between Mooner and Dougie, munching away on mini dim-sims and watching reruns of 'The Amazing Race'. The door opened of its own volition and Ringler stepped over the threshold and stopped, shaking his head and struggling to keep a straight face. The sight of the three of us sprawled on Dougie's couch, and paper plates holding mini dim sims scattered on the floor around us must have made for an interesting sight, I s'pose.

"It's so cool, Man," Mooner piped up when he realised Ringler was in the room. "You can see the world without leaving the house! But these dudes really gotta chill." Ringler just shook his head and crossed his arms, waiting for the end of the episode. We'd done the routine a number of times.

* * *

A half hour later saw us at Trenton police station with Mooner, Dougie and I bopping along whilst singing the theme song. Ringler was waiting in his car.

"Dum Da-Dum… Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum Da-Dum… Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum Da-Dum …"

Eddie Gazarra, my cousin-in-law and other best friend, was watching from the entrance to the docket lieutenant's desk, the powdered sugar his he was brushing off his shirt left forgotten. There was a moment of silence from him, before the laughter burst out.

"Hey Steph, not quite as good as food products or a fire-bombed car! You're slipping!" He called over to me. I flipped him the bird and took the boys inside to go through the usual routine.

When I walked out into the car park 20 minutes later, I stumbled slightly down the stairs, the sudden glare momentarily blinding me. I hollered a goodbye to Eddie and made my way through the parking lot to my car, parked on the other side of the road. In front of my car, I could see Ringler talking on his phone in his black SUV. He nodded to me as he was speaking into the phone, but it was too low for me to hear what he was saying even without any cars nearby. I started crossing the road, heading towards his car when I heard tires screeched behind me. A brown Buick had turned the corner and was careening down the street, straight towards me.

On instinct, and probably from watching too many cheesy movies, I turned and started sprinting down the road, as fast as my dim-sim insulated legs could carry me. From behind, I could vaguely hear Ringler's voice, being drowned out by the Buick's engine. It wasn't a hard task. As usual, I ended up flat on my face, having slipped on an oil slick and the monster was getting closer.

It suddenly occurred to me that my alternative to becoming a Steph pancake was to roll towards the side of the road, and that I'd better do it soon or else I wouldn't have that chance. I did it too, just in the nick of time.

I could feel the air deflected off of the monster as it passed by my spot in the gutter and heard Ringler's voice approaching as it turned the corner and lumbered away.

"Bomb! Steph, you alright? Are you hurt? Talk to me. Say something." He ordered as he dropped to his knees in front of me and scanned me for injuries.

"Ow." That was the extent of my vocabulary. My head was pounding and I felt really sluggish. Someone turn the sun up so lights danced in my eyes before I say nothing.

* * *

Real A/N: Goes into squeeing fangirl mode due to excess sugar…Uh oh… Like omigod! I can't, like, believe I did it! insert girly giggle here Ok, It's over now, it's safe to come out. Anyhoo, I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! It's been mostly written on my computer for I'd have to say close to a year, but damn real life and my muse being in a coma didn't help matters. The past year has been total chaos, being ill, finishing my degree, starting Honours, trying to find a job, and all sorts of other adult-y things have piled up and left me swamped. But I feel like I'm getting back into things, slowly. Don't know how long until I'll update again, as I want to finish the next chapter in one of my other fics, but _hopefully_ crosses fingers not too long.

Hugs and kisses!


End file.
